Field of the Invention
In one aspect, this invention relates to a method of feeding a two phase vapor-liquid feed mixture to a fractionator. In another aspect, this invention relates to a method of feeding a wide-boiling range mixture to a fractionator. In still another aspect, this invention relates to an improved fractionator feed section.